Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 26-Countdown to Chaos: Crystallised
This is episode 26 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Episode The episode starts with that narrated bit. Intro plays. then that bit with the kids plays. Sonic(with Crystal on his back) is chasing after Eggman. Decoe: Dr. Eggman, Sonic is following us! Chris: Sonic, hurry! Bocoe: He is gaining on us, we have to do something! Eggman: Who cares about him? Especially when the 7th Chaos Emerald is waiting for me! Lucky is holding it, beeping. the presidents bit plays. The X-Tornado comes on the scene. Chuck: Just keep her steady! He can't be far! Just give it a bit more and let's go get him, Tails! They fly off after the ship. Then the bit with Rouge and Topaz plays. And Knuckles' short clip. Then, back with Eggman... Lucky is waving and beeping at Eggman. Eggman: Ah! There's my little good luck charm! I just knew he'd bring back the Chaos Emerald! Bocoe: I am surpised he did not drop it. Decoe: He sure is a klutz, isn't he? Eggman: Heh! He is a bit clumsy. I'd better grab that Emerald!(in really soft voice) Lucky! Come to Daddy! Sonic smashes the hand. Sonic: Sorry, Docs, you gotta be faster than that! Crystal: Yeah. Eggman: Eh! Why does that heinous hedgehog always have to ruin everything! Decoe: That is just our luck. Bad Lucky lands on a cushiony surface. Eggman: Err! But-but, my-my Emerald! Sonic: Heh heh! Don't worry, I'll keep it safe and sound for ya! Crystal: Hee hee! Chris: Alright! Eggman: RRR! Don't even think about it, Sonic! That Chaos Emerald is mine, do you hear me? MINE! Screenshot of Lucky about to give Chaos Emerald to Sonic and Crystal. Decoe: He would not dare! Bocoe: We must do something Doctor! Then something rises from the garbage. Sonic: (dodges) Too bad! You just missed me! Nice try, though, Doc! Crystal: Uh, Sonic... Eggman:(to Decoe) Was it your idea to send those robots? Decoe: I do not get ideas, Doctor! Eggman: Good boy(pats Decoes head, Decoe laughs) Bocoe: Where are they coming from Doctor? Sonic: Huh? Crystal: What's going on? (The Beetle guys will be known as BG, okay?) BG1: Beetle 1 to Beetle 2. We're in position! BG2: Hang on. Sonic's in the line of fire. Sonic, this is an official government operation, please stand aside. I repeat, stand aside, we are launching an attack! Crystal: They'd hurt Chris! These people just don't get it do they? Sonic: Attack? But my friend Chris is trapped inside there! Hoah? Hah! BG2: We can't waste time, open fire! Crystal: They're power-mad. Their fault if they kill one of their own kind. They attack. Eggman: Rrr, those fools! How dare theyattack me! Sonic: You gotta listen! My friend Chris is!they launch fire)WwwllllAaah! Crystal: Aaah! They launch an attack, but the shield deflects it. Eggan: My my! That was a close one! Bocoe: It is a good thing we put the Egg Shield up in time! Decoe: Next time, we may not be so lucky! Eggman: Quiet! Don't you mention that traitor again, you hear?! Now let me see... how can I get my Chaos Emerald back? Bocoe: Doctor, look at this! Eggman: At what? Bocoe: This is the inside of their robot! Decoe: It is just like yours, Doctor! Eggman: How dare those underhanded hooglans steal my ingenius robot designs to use in that revoltingly inferior eyes of hunk of junk monstrosity! I'll show that gang of sneak thieves what happens when they cross Dr. Eggman! He starts readying bullets. Bocoe: Please Doctor, do not be rash! Lucky is inside there! Eggman: Don't worry about him! With his dumb luck, he'll come out without a scratch! Decoe: I would not count on it. Eggman: Fire! bullets start flying out in all directions. Sonic: Hey, cool it Eggman! Crystal: Calm your farm! Sonic: Somebody might get hurt! Eggman: That was the idea! Launch Egg Beam Cannonball! And he launches that big blast. Eggman: Ha ha! Looks like that one did the trick! Bocoe: One of these days you are going to blow up the whole planet! Eggman: It's a distinct possiblity, Bocoe! But I'd rather do that than have Sonic get those Emeralds from me! Lucky is falling. Eggman: Rrr! Decoe: That voice! Bocoe: It was Lucky! Eggman: Not that bumbling backward bad-luck charm again! Hm? Decoe: The enemy's robot! And not a single scratch! Bocoe: The doctor really knows how to build a good ship, unfortunately! Eggman: I wonder if it's possible to be too much of a genius for your own good! Decoe: I wonder what happened to- Sonic is shown without a scratch. Same with Crystal. Chris: It's Sonic and Crystal! Decoe: That answered my question. Eggman: How could those animals survive the Egg Beam Cannonball? Bocoe: It looks like you missed! Eggman: I'll have you know the Egg Beam Cannonball is engineered to hit the bullseye every time! Decoe: But Sonic and Crystal are a hedgehog and a raccoon, not bulls! Eggman: I'll try to forget that you said that. Lucky is still beeping. Eggman: There's no time to waste! We have to retrieve our boy Lucky and get that 7th Chaos Emerald before Sonic and Crystal do! Robots: Yes, doctor! They fly off again. Sonic: (thoughts) Uh oh. Eggman's on a mission to get that Chaos Emerald! Not if I can help it!(runs off after Eggman) Crystal: I hope we can get 'im! BG1: It looks like Eggman's ship is on the move again! BG2: We got him covered. BG1: Alright, gentlemen, it's take off time! The "Beetles" take off. Lucky is trying to fly. Eggman: Oh dear! I didn't know Lucky could fly so high! Bocoe: How will we ever catch him? Decoe: What if he drops the Emerald, Doctor? Chris: That Emerald doesn't belong to you anyway! Decoe: Speak only when spoken to! Sonic is running, Crystal on his back(mind you, she's not slowing him down) A Beetle flies by. Sonic: Now's my chance!(he jumps on) Crystal: Alright! Weeeee! He jumps from Beetle to Beetle, to get up to Eggman. Bocoe: Wow, that was quite a leap! Eggman: Uah! Sonic speeds up. Then he jumps so high, in Lucky's direction. Eggman, Bocoe and Decoe: Ohhhhh! Chris: Sonic! Decoe: We are in trouble! Eggman: Aaah! What if he gets that Chaos Emerald away from Lucky! Bocoe: That would be very unlucky! Sonic falls, as well as Crystal. Sonic grabs Lucky. Sonic: Gotcha! Lucky frightenly hold out his Chaos Emerald to Sonic. Sonic: Oh, just relax! I'm your friend, little guy, I'm not gonna hurt ya! But that Chaos Emerald you found is really important to me and my friends! So I'm gonna take it off your hands! They start falling toward the ocean. Crystal: Sonic... Eggman: What's he doing? Why isn't he flying away? Lucky starts flying. Sonic: Hey, this is kinda fun! Crystal: I'll say! Alright! Lucky: Beep beep!(I can't use it for one beep) Bocoe: There goes your lucky robot, Doctor! Decoe: He may be very lucky, but he is not very loyal! Eggman: Be quiet! He dares to betray me, does he? I'll show that traitorous tincan not to mess with me! Bocoe: Doctor, are you thinking what I think you are thinking? Decoe: I think that is what he is thinking! Eggman: Good thinking. For the first time, I, the great Dr. Eggman, will transform the Egg Fort 2 into the greatest robot ever created! I was saving it for a special occasion, but why put it off any longer! After all, I'm feeling lucky! Get ready! Begin Egg Fort 2 transformation! (it starts changing) Merge Mode Number 1! Merge Mode Number 2! Merge Mode Number 3! (it starts combining, then the robot does a few dynamic poses, then stands in place) (laughs) Say hello to my ultimate robot creation! The Eggsterminator! Crystal: Hm! Looks like trash. I'll just back off though, good luck, Sonic! Eggmans robot hits the water, and it splashes everywhere. Sonic: My my! Betcha think you're pretty impressive, don'tcha? You may be big and strong, but I bet you don't move as fast as I do! (starts running around really fast) Heh heh! Come on, Egghead, what are you waitin' for? Eggman: Oh dear! He certainly is impatient, isn't he? But I say, why rush into things? The 6 Chaos Emeralds rise. Chris: The six Chaos Emeralds! Eggman: Don't worry, I'm keeping them safe and sound for future use! In the meantime, I'll transfer a bit of energy from each Emerald into the Eggsterminator, so it can grow stronger! As he inserts each Emerald into it's slot, it gets more and more power. Eggman:(laughs) Guess the Eggserminator's got him on the run! Eh, kid? Chris: (thoughts) He's using the Chaos Emeralds to beat Sonic and it's all my fault! The last of the 6 Emeralds gets inserted. Chris: Uh... (struggles to get out) I'm sorry! Sonic jumps, but the robot disappears and punches him from behind. Sonic gets knocked into a few buildings. Crystal: Sonic! Chris: Sonic! (they say it at separate times) Eggman: That thing packs quite a punch! Sonic(badly injured): Yeah, he's got a good right hook! Eggman: Sonic had better surrender! With 6 Chaos Emeralds to power him, my boy is unbeatable! Crystal: (thoughts) I'd better hide out and watch. Chris: Please Dr. Eggman, let Sonic go free! Eggman: I'm afraid I can't do that just yet, so, sorry! The robot pounds Sonic again. The X-Tornado arrives. Tails: We're comin', Sonic! Amy: Quick, Tails, do something! Tails: The X-Tornado can't do much of anything now. Not without a Chaos Emerald. Amy: All right! Guess I have to take care of that hunk of junk myself! Crystal:(thoughts) Her versus a 6 Chaos Emeralds-powered robot? Not a chance. Tails: Hold on! Everyone: Aaah! Cheese: Chao chao chao! The Beetles fly past. BG1: Target in sight! The robot disappears. BG1: What the?! Then the robot appears behind them and beats them up. Crystal: I knew they'd never stand a chance. Random Guy: The Beetles! They've been wiped out! Bocoe: Wow! He really is powerful, isn't he? Decoe: Good thing he is on our side! Eggman: Even I'm impressed! Sonic: Eggman! All: Woah? Sonic: (really badly injured) Listen up! I'm comin' for Chris! And you'd better not try to stop me!(collapses on knees in exhaustion) Crystal: Sonic! Please don't keep going, he's too powerful for you! Bocoe: How could Sonic have survived a pounding like that? Decoe: I don't get it! He ought to be Eggsterminated by now! Eggman: So he should! That hedgehog certainly is much more resilient than I thought!] Sonic: I'm comin', Chris! Eggman: He sure is a glutton for punishment! The Emeralds start glowing, and the robot goes out of control. Eggman: Oh! What's going on? Quit wasting power, will you? We have to conserve between battles! Then the robot goes out of control and beats Sonic up. Chris is struggling to get out. The robot is seen pounding Sonic to the ground. Crystal: Sonic! Nooo! Then that bit with Topaz and Rouge plays. And Knuckles' The robot holds Sonic, who is really weak. Crystal: Sonic...! Chris is still struggling to get out. Chris: SONIC! SONIIIIIIIIIICC!!!!!!! Eggman and co. are staring at Chris. dumbfounded. All 3: Huh? Eggman: All right Eggsterminator, enough fooling around, drop him already! Decoë: Good idea! Sonic is dropped, but gets kicked into the ocean. Then Eggmans crew screams. Crystal: SOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!!!!!!!!!!! Chris is remembering all his times with the hedgehog. Sonic falls into the ocean. Chris: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(he breaks free) Eggman: Why you! My Emeralds! Chris grabs the Emeralds, then tumbles down with them. Chris: They're mine! Mine! I won't... I won't let you take them away from me! (clutches Emeralds tigher) Ever again! Ever! Eggman: That mealy-mouthed little crybaby shouldn't be so reckless! After all, those Emeralds are powering The Eggsterminator, and without them, this thing would be sent plummeting into the sea! Decoe: It is interesting, Doctor! Eggman: As a matter of fact, this thing should be plummeting any moment now! Decoe: I am sorry, Doctor, but did you just say plummeting?! Eggman: Don't just stand there! Decoe: Yes, Doctor! Knuckles comes in. Knuckles: Where is Chris? I'm taking him with me! Eggman: Well if it isn't our good friend Knuckles! How nice of you to drop in on us for a visit! Knuckles punches the ground. All: Oh! Decoe: I think he's upset! Knuckles: He's comin' with me! And that's that! Heh! But Chris is gone. Knuckles: I said, where is he? What did you do with Chris? Rouge has got him, and Chris is still holding the Chaos Emeralds. Chris is passed out. Crystal: What's going on up there? Rouge: Enough Emeralds for a whole necklace! And maybe some magic earrings! Chris: Sonic... Sonic... Let me... go- Rouge: No way! Not after all the trouble I went through! Chris: Sonic!(he struggles, and he falls into the ocean along with the Emeralds. Rouge: Oh no! He made me drop my Chaos Emeralds!(she saves him) Oh well, there goes my new jewellery.(gets clutched by the robot) Aaah! Eggman: The Eggsterminator is malfuctioning! And it's all because of that thieving brat! Decoe: That right! Knuckles: Rrr! Where's Chris?! Rouge: Rr! You're awfully fresh! (gets sqeezed further) Aah! Tails: We're comin', Chris! A strange light appears. Crystal: What is that?! Chuck: Look! Could it be...? A strange light comes out. Cream: Amy, I think it's Sonic! Cheese: Chao! Amy: It might be, but where's that glow coming from? Sonic emerges as Super Sonic and breaks the hand that squoze Rouge and Chris. Decoe: Doctor, something is happening! The Eggsterminator is losing it's grip! Bocoe: This is not good. What do we do now, Doctor? Eggman: We do nothing. Right at this very moment, those seven Chaos Emeralds are mingling together way down in the bottom of the sea! The great moment has finally come! Decoe: Are you saying what I think you are saying? Bocoe: Yes, I think that is what he is saying! Eggman: Let Chaos Control begin! Super Sonic fully emerges. Crystal: Sonic... Go get 'im, Sonic! The robot tries to beat Sonic, but Sonic stops him. Super Sonic: Well, Knuckles. Your wish came true. But I got some unfinished business. Take this, Eggman! He flies through the robot, destroying it. Then Chaos Control happens. Crystal: Well, we're goin' home! Wllaaah! Bright light! BRIGHT LIGHT! Topaz: Oh no! I think we're in Chaos Control! Tails: It's Chaos Control, Chuck. You'll be sent back with us! Chuck: Don't worry, it'll be my pleasure! Danny: Hey, look! Where's that light coming from? Helen: Does this mean, they're going home? Frances: Oh no! Then that bit with Sonic and Chris plays. Then that whole bit where Mystic Ruins and Angel Island plays(with that mystical music I love so much) And Eggman's bit plays. Then, there is fog, and 2 shadows start to appear. Chris stares out at them, and Sonic(normal) And Crystal appear out of the fog. Sonic: He-ey! Long time no see! Crystal: Did you miss us? END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised